The Journal Under the Bed
by tears oF U
Summary: A car crash, a journal, a forbidden love... OrihimexIchigo


**Title: The Journal Under the Bed**

**Summary: A car crash, a journal, a forbidden love...**

**Author: Animeboy45**

**Written for... My friend who is obsessed with Bleach **

**---------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...**

**---------------------------------------------**

It was 10 A.M. and 56-year-old Inoue Orihime was sitting in her room thinking. She still had strands of her brown hair. "I wish I could get out of this wheel chair." She said going to her bed. "Nanasaki, may you please help me get on the bed!" Nanasaki was Orihime's caretaker ever since the car crash. Well, what had happened was…

-----

**FLASHBACK**

-----

"By Ichigo, by Rukia!" Orihime yelled starting to walk home from school. It was a beautiful spring afternoon as Cherry Blossoms flew through the air. Orihime was writing in her book about how today went. She gazed at the pink leaves brush through her hair. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, "Aaah… what a beautiful day, hehe!" She cheered spinning around the stone path. When she finally got through the park she arrived at the busy intersection. She pushed the walk button and waited for the sign to change. "Oh!" "Hey watch it!" "OW!" A whole bunch of yells came from the left where the marketplace was. Orihime gave a puzzled look on her eyes as two men on bikes came racing toward her with bags of Yen slung over there back. She closed her journal, "What is this?" She asked herself as they came closer. She didn't realize that they were going to collide into her. When the robbers got close enough they pushed her off the sidewalk and onto the busy road. She stumbled onto the ground as her breasts bounced up and down. When she got up she looked to her side and a car was right about to hit her._ "Oh no_," She thought in her mind. She embraced for the hard hit… When she awoke in the hospital she couldn't remember anything she didn't remember why she was at the hospital. So everyone just lied to her. Everyone that came to visit her was just another stranger. The only one who didn't visit her was _HIM._

-----

**END FLASHBACK**

-----

"Ok Ms. Inoue, I'm coming." Nanasaki called from the kitchen. Nanasaki lifted Orihime onto the bed as she put the bowl of chopped apples onto the side table. "Thank you, Nanasaki." Orihime said nodding. "Nanasaki, will you please find my brush." Orihime ordered in a nice tone, "I think it is under the mattress." Orihime advised as Nanasaki looked under the dusty floor full of cobwebs. She stuck her hand inside and could only find a slipper, an old doll and a book with a lock. "Hmm, Ms. Inoue, look what I have found under the bed." Nanasaki showed the doll and book to Orihime. Orihime stared at it puzzled, she felt like she had seen those two things before. "May I have them please?" Nanasaki handed the book and doll to her and Orihime asked Nanasaki to leave.

After she closed the door she examined the book first, she observed the lock. She felt a weird vibe and then looked at the doll. There was a zipper on the doll's dress. When she opened it there was a key, she then opened the journal.

7/19/01

_**Today is the first day I'm writing in my journal, isn't it cool! Well first, I'm going to start with info on me!**_

_Name: Inoue Orihime  
Height: 157cm  
Weight: 45Kg  
Bloodtype: BO  
Birthday: September 3  
-I love Asian flower print cloths  
-I like Comedies  
-I zone out often (When I do my mouth hangs open, that's what Ichigo told me)  
-I like Cheese and butter (I eat my potatoes with butter)  
-I take sick people to the school nurse  
-My Brother died three years ago  
-I don't know if my parents are alive or dead  
-I live with support from relatives_

Orihime gave a puzzled look. "I don't remember writing this, who's Ichigo?"

_**Well…. that's it for today I guess… o yeah… I forgot… I fell in love with this guy; he's SOOO cute and sweet, and his name is-**_

A part of the page was ripped. "Hmm… Asian print flower shirts sound nice." Orihime turned the page and kept reading in curiosity.

8/11/01

_**Well, sorry I haven't been writing much lately, I kinda lost the journal, and I had a lot of things on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He's always hanging out with that bitch, Rukia. Why are they always going to the bathroom at the same time? People are saying they're dating, but I'm not believing them. I just want to stab her in the stomach. I know it's harsh to speak like this, but it's true, I'm jealous.**_

Orihime gave a sullen look, "Rukia must be a real bitch." But I don't know her… "What does she have that I don't." Orihime didn't want to keep on going, but she did anyways.

8/13/01

**_I can't take it anymore; I am going to pull my hair out! Aaaak! Is there something wrong with me? Is it my breasts, every man I pass drools over me, even the babies! The only person I would appreciate staring at my breasts is him! He's too spellbound over that stupid Rukia, that skinny dwarf. That tramp always interrupts me when I finally get my chance to talk to him. "We have to go!" she would say…_ _grrr, she's jealous cause she has no lump, hmph…I might just give up… wait, scratch that out, NO! I will wait for him forever!_**

Orihime was now very puzzled, "Who is this mystery man?" She asked herself.

9/3/01

_**Today is my 16th birthday, I was really happy that everyone got me stuff, hehe, I'm a spoiled brat. Well the thing that made me so happy was his gift. It was a teddy bear holding a rose. **_

Orihime raised an eyebrow, but she thought the gift would've been really cute if she remembered it.

_**RUKIA got me a present to, she got me a top that says, "I love you". She told me to wear it for the man I loved. But there was a little barbeque blemish when she gave it to me, that whore. I also loved my present from Ishida, it was a cute amber ring shaped like a blossom, I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you, and I also did it to see if he would get jealous. He didn't show it, but I could see it in his eyes. I loved it so much, but I wished that he'd given it to me. Today was a really great day…I can't wait for my birthday party on Saturday!**_

9/10/01

_**Last night was really fun. All my friends came, it was so great. He even came, and I had to invite Rukia, I didn't want her to think she hated me. Ishida came too and got me another present, can you believe that! It was a flower print shirt. It was so cute, and it was pink. So did Ichigo, but it was green and pink. I loved them both! I intended on getting Ichigo drunk and making love to me. I needed him so bad. After the party ended some people stayed, including Ishida, Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Asano, Mizuro, Satsuki, Michiru, Ryo, Chizuru. After a moment I brought them some punch, I had placed some kind of pill in Ichigo's drink to make him crazy. I know it was wrong but I needed him, I craved him. After that I brought Ichigo to a room alone… and I think it's understandable at what happened. Rukia barged in yet again and took him some place! And he didn't came to school for a few days… Weird, I bet Rukia got an abortion or something.**_

Orihime gasped, "I may not have the best memory, but I would never do such a thing, how atrocious!" At that, Nanasaki came running in thinking there was something wrong. "Ms. Inoue, is there something wrong?" Orihime sighed and relieved her of her worries. "Please shut the door Nanasaki, thank you." Orihime thanked before she actually did what she was supposed to do. After Nanasaki left the room Orihime thought about that Ichigo guy, "Was I really that love struck about Ichigo?"

9/16/01

_After Ichigo FINALLY came back to school I asked him why he hadn't come to school, he seemed to think for 2 seconds and said, "Well, we had to look for this hollow… tree, that someone was going to uh, cut down, yeah, cut down!" It seemed really suspicious, and very obvious that he was lying. They must think I'm stupid, even though I space out a lot, I'm NOT an IDIOT! I asked Rukia why SHE wasn't there and she said… "Well we were fighting this hollow- I mean we were WATCHING the movie Sleepy Hollow, and we thought the movie was dumb… and we wanted to protest, yes, protest… ehe…" I rolled my eyes and went back to sit as the teacher came in. What was with these two, they seemed, weird… Are they going out? They better not… Ichigo's mine… Sticks tongue out at Rukia when she wasn't looking _

"Hollow, hey… I remember this conversation, but why?" Surprisingly, Orihime was getting some of her memory back; she could remember Rukia also, but not very well. Orihime was growing to like Ichigo from her "so called" journal, and she thought he was funny, in a sort of freakish manor… She was getting tired, but she was very curious of what was going to happen next. It was like she was reading a novel.

_9/20/01_

_**Today is the most confusing day of my life and also the most unbelieving day. Well, Ishida asked me out for tomorrow, I said I would think about it. THEN, Ichigo asked me out! What did I do to deserve this! Finally after all those times of Rukia destroying my chances to get to Ichigo and he finally asked me out. Then Ishida asks before him. I don't know what to do, they're both great guys and I like them both, God, please help me…**_

Orihime gave another puzzled look. This was one of the things she couldn't remember. She could remember the figure of their bodies, but she couldn't tell if it was Ichigo or Ishida. "I wonder who she- I mean _I_ picked." She couldn't bear the suspense, but she was getting a bit of an appetite and decided to eat. "Nanasaki, may you please heat up the Mac-&-cheese!" She asked imitating a 4-year-old. From a distance you could here her say, "Okay Ms. Inoue, it will be ready in a few minutes."

After waiting for a while Nanasaki came into the room and gave her the cheesy Mac-&-cheese. Before Nanasaki left the room Orihime asked her a very important question. "Nanasaki, do you know who Ichigo is?" Nanasaki paused for a minute trying to find an excuse to do something else. "Well, uh, oh hey, the phone is ringing, I'll be right back, ehehe…" She ran of somewhere and Orihime gave out a loud sigh. _What's her problem?_ After finishing her meal she opened the journal once again.

_9/21/01_

_**Ok, today is the date with… hmm… um… Ichigo? Uh, Ishida? GAH! I just don't know, I did the eeny-meeny-miney-mo thing, and it ended up with… I-C-H-I-G-O. I was SOOO happy. Bit I felt so bad to tell Ishida those two horrible letters. So this is exactly what happened…(shakes)**_

_**Phone rings and Orihime practices speech.**_

_**Ishida: Hello? (Orihime shrieks quietly)**_

_**Orihime: Uh, um… is Ishida th-there?**_

_**Ishida: Orihime, hey, ready for our date? (Eager for Orihime's answer)**_

_**Orihime: Well, um, Ishida, I can't go…**_

_**Ishida: (Gasps) O-Orihime, w-why?**_

_**Orihime: Well, it's just that, Ichigo asked me first… (Tries not to cry)**_

_**Ishida: Well, if that's how it's going to be… then maybe another t-time?**_

_**Orihime: (surprised by sudden calmness) Um, yeah, of course Ishida (giggles), Well I gotta go, buh-bye! (Hangs-up)**_

_**It may not seem scary, but if you were there you would be as nervous as I was… (Shakes again)**_

Orihime turned the page, remembering this horrid phone conversation.

_**9/22/01**_

_AHHH! The date was a disaster and a hit! I was as red as a tomato the whole time. First, he picked me up at exactly 6:00 p.m. Then we took a cab to a b-e-autiful restaurant near a lake. It was Italian by the way. I had spaghetti, garlic bread, and linguini. We had a window seat so we could see the sparkling water of the lake. When our eyes finally met I was mesmerized. His face came closer to mine mine closer to his, I could finally smell the scent of his warm breath… when my giant tah-tahs spilt the red soda all over my top. I had to change my shirt and wear his coat thing. It was so tacky by the way… After that disastrous dinner we went for a walk at the park. It was a warm night, and I had my arm around his and my head against his shoulder. We talked about everything, from the weather to airplanes. And finally he said, "I had a great time tonight." My heart pumped, I felt something in the pit of my stomach saying KISS. After a slight pause I said me too. He looked at me, I looked at him, and our eyes met. I moved toward his lips, he moved toward mine, our bodies met, and then the joyous feeling of a kiss finally met with my heart. My heart sang, my eyes sparkled, my hands were shaking, it was one the best night of my life! I almost cried. After all those months of waiting, crying, and hating Rukia, it has finally paid off! I'm gonna go to bed now, Ciao!_

After that moment Orihime closed the book and looked at it for a long while. Everything that had happened was coming back to her. Only up to the moment right after she closed the diary from that same entry. But she felt there was something missing. There was still one more entry left in that mysterious journal. She opened it again to read why she hadn't remembered all this.

_9/25/01_

_I finally brought my journal to school; right now it's before class. Ichigo came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Let the angels sing! Rukia was sooo jealous, she was raging at punching into her desk! HAHAHA!_ Well, I gotta go, the teacher is here…

_It's after school now, I just left Ichigo, but I gave him a wet kiss RIGHT in front of Rukia! It's such a beautiful day! The cherry blossoms, the people, the Ichigo! WHOA! There's robbers coming this way, I gotta go, I think they're gonna crash into me, eeeek!_

Orihime's eyes widened, she remembered everything the park, the robbers who pushed her onto the street, and the sound of that truck. But the only thing that confused her now was Ichigo, she never saw him again. Two tears raced down her cheeks and fell onto the old, fragile paper. She closes the book and caresses it in her hand. She turns to her side and closes her eyes, guarding the journal in her arms.

_The Next _Day

It was 10 a.m. and Nanasaki opened Orihime's bedroom door. "Ms. Inoue?" She called creeping closer. She shook her slightly. "Ms. Inoue, wake up, it's breakfast." Orihime still laid there. Nanasaki gave a worried look and covered the blanket over Orihime and went to the phone to call her relatives.

_**END**_

**I worked very hard on this fanfiction, I would appreciate any reviews, thank you! A sequel might be made for some "Unanswered questions" from the story.**


End file.
